Q-1
by Reincarnations
Summary: This is what happened to a small child before, during, and after the war with Britannia and Japan.


**This is another idea I came up with a while back.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Code Geass**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

A few years ago there was a war against two countries, Japan and Britannia. The most superior of the two, Britannia, won because they had a weapon that Japan didn't have, a knightmare. Japan quickly fell. Its and their people's name were changed, replaced you could say, to a mere number; Eleven.

There was a girl, who was living in Britannia at the time. Her father, who was born, there moved back five years before the war had started and brought her along. The girl was forced to leave her brother, who was seventeen at the time, and her mother, whom her father divorced after discovering she was Japanese.

The girl's father remarried twice. One to a very stubborn and haughty woman who was losing her money. The second was a woman the father truly loved who lived in Britannia. He's married to the both of them and the wives know of each other.

Anyways, in the first year the father and daughter moved the father married to the second woman. Later on he became the senator of the city they were living in. As a result, he started spending less and less time with the girl.

One day the father was spending some quality time with his daughter by doing something they both loved, dueling. Before an hour passed, he got a call from his work because they needed him there. He tried to explain to her that he would only be gone for an hour. She wouldn't listen and continued to grow angrier. In her rage she activated a trap that threw her father against the wall. The girl locked herself in her bedroom and refused to come out until her brother came to her.

A couple weeks passed since then and the girl was hostile to her father. She kept going on and on about how he spends more time at work than with her. He snapped like a twig and slapped her out of anger. The girl stood shakingly, holding her cheek, and asked him why he hit her. Because she's a monster?

Five years passed and the war started. The girl watched it all unfold on the news. She was lucky that the war wasn't where she lived, but where her brother and mother were. Soon enough it ended and Britannia won, though it was no surprise.

Another two years passed and the girl was now twelve years old. The first wife called the father and complained that he and "their" daughter haven't visited once since they moved. The man then did some arranging so the little girl would be with the wife half a year. Once the girl was moved in, she bumped into the maid by accident and was heartbroken.

The maid was her mother.

The girl didn't know how to react so she became rude to her. Though she treated her poorly, the girl always defended her when her step-mother insulted her.

As she grew older, she grew to hate the people of Britannia because of the way they treated the people of Japan. With that hate in her mind, she found her brother. He was living with his childhood friend in the "hideous" part of town. Her brother let it slip that he and a few others of Japan were planning a rebellion against Britannia. They managed to get hold of a knightmare used in the war.

The girl wanted to help in the rebellion but her brother refused. He took her down to their hide-out anyways and introduced her to the group. She was showed the knightmare and was asked if she wanted to try it out, even though her brother already told her no. Turns out she was better at using it than anyone else in the resistance. Reluctantly, her brother agreed to let her join.

When the girl was sixteen her brother was killed during a fight. That was the day a masked man began to turn the group into an army. A few months passed and the girl found out the identity of the masked man. It was a classmate from the school she went to in Japan.

The girl left to Britannia after the now unmasked man was captured and the Britannian army tried to capture the resistance army.

While the girl was in Britannia, she surprisingly made five new friends. Three of them grew up together in an orphanage with a wonderful and selfless orphanage mother. The other two were young twins about eleven years old; the eldest twin a boy and the youngest a girl.

After a couple months passed the seventeen year-old girl told her friends she was part of the rebellion that challenged Britannia. They didn't care. They still thought of her as their friend and didn't care she was a "halfbreed".

A year passed since she left Japan, but she returned. The masked man returned along with the rebellion army. Not long afterwards she was captured. While being held hostage, the phone she had on her for her friends in Britannia ranged. They saw on the news about her being captured. The one on the phone was the eldest of the group who called to calm down the twins. He explained to her that the second eldest friend, the one who had an obsession with black birds, were seeing if their friend, the one who always worked on duel-runners, saw the news yet. An hour later her phone rings again and when she answered that friend asked how she could have gotten captured. The female explained as calmly and as quickly as possible with the guards watching, Luckily for her and her friends, none of their names were mentioned in any of their conversation.

About a month later she was rescued and found out that her knightmare has been modified to be stronger. Not even a day later she quit the resistance/rebellion army. The masked man wouldn't allow someone, who had the blood of a Britannian, join even though he and a handful of others had Britannian blood inside them, including her. She went back home to Britannia, after faking her death for that army, and her friends were ecstatic of her return.

Another year passed and the girl was now eighteen. Someone made a request that the six of them would meet the rules (king, prince, and princess) of Britannia. She was reluctant to go at first but went anyways with the group. Once there no one gave away her little secret. Two soldiers, who the teenager fought against, offered to give the twins a ride in their knightmares.

During the ride, they were attacked by the rebellion army. The elder girl demanded she goes out there and saved them. She was offered her knightmare by the mechanic, who found out her secret when he hacked into the files to start the weapon up. SHe went out there and saved the girl from being killed. After the army fled, she got out of her knightmare and was tackled into a hug by the twins who wouldn't stop thanking him.

She looked up at the two soldiers who were surprised that she was who she was. They have tried for a couple years to get her join their side. One of them, the one she fought most often, asked, "So which side are you on now, Kallen?"

The girl stood up and gave the two of them a genuine smile. "This time, I'm fighting with you."

* * *

 **It depends on you, the readers, if the story continues or not. If I don't get any reviews for the story to continue in a month's time, then this will be it for the story.**


End file.
